Current Web-based photo sharing systems allow end users to upload, share and print digital photographs over the Internet. These systems also allow the end user to combine groups of related photos into printable “Photo Books” with various cover options, designs and templates. Users may select among different Photo Book design “themes” including, for example, “Wedding” “New Baby,” and “Holidays.” Within each Photo Book theme, the user may further select among different “style” templates including different fonts, photo edges, page layouts, and colored backgrounds.
One limitation of current Photo Book systems, however, is that the user must manually select an appropriate Photo Book theme template and then manually select the photos and styles to be used for the selected template. This results in a significant amount of time wasted selecting options which, depending on the requirements of the end user, may ultimately be inappropriate. By way of example, the end user may manually choose a template which is suitable for displaying 1-5 photos whereas the user may ultimately need a template capable of displaying, for example, 10 or more photos. Similarly, the user may wish to use photos with different sizes and orientations, thereby rendering certain templates unusable. Additionally, current systems do not automatically select templates based on various types of metadata associated with the uploaded photos including, for example, the dates on which the uploaded photos were captured.
Consequently, what is needed is an improved system and method for creating and sharing groups of photos on the Internet and on printed products.